fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Lolbit
Not what you were looking for? See Funtime Foxy (disambiguation). Lolbit is an easter egg, which also appears as an antagonist in Custom Night. It's the Funtime version of Lolbit from FNaF World, the only FNaF game that is not part of the main series. Appearance Lolbit's appearance shares a few similarities with Funtime Foxy. It mainly being a recolored version of Funtime Foxy. Lolbit's face splits into five parts, all of which don't seem capable of movement. The first split runs directly down the center of its face with the second running through the center of its eyes, segmenting its face into four different parts in addition to its immobile lower jaw. Its facial features greatly resemble Funtime Foxy, with a few recolors. Lolbit's blush and lipstick are purple, as oppose to Funtime Foxy's pink facial features. It also has a orange snout with three small dots and a smallish black nose. Lolbit is also missing eyebrows. Lolbit's ears have a orange center lined at the edges with a white outline. It also has three tufts of fur on its head and has eyes with white pupils with back around. Behavior In Custom Night, Funtime Lolbit appears on the computer screens, and the player must type L-O-L on their keyboard or on the keypad to get rid of it. If the player fails to do this, an intermission will appear reading "PLEASE STAND BY" with Lolbit's face, similar to a TV error. There is also an easter egg, in which a Lolbit's mask will replace the Ennard's mask in Primary Control Module. Trivia *In the Custom Night you have to type "LOL" in order to prevent Funtime Lolbit's intermission. *Lolbit was first featured in FNaF World, but then showed up in Sister Location as an easter egg in which Lolbit's mask replaces Ennard's in the Primary Control Module. Also it was in Custom Night. *Lolbit's gender is still debated, like Funtime Foxy's. *Lolbit's faceplates are never shown to be open. **It is unknown if Lolbit can even open it's faceplates, as it never opens them in game. **Also, Lolbit's endoskeleton and lower body haven't been shown either in SL. ***Although Lolbit is shown to have a body in FNaF World. *When Lolbit appears it will sometimes immediately jumpscare the player, play its Intermission, without going through it's 3 stages in the monitors. *Lolbit's Intermission is almost like a death screen, except it doesn't kill the player, and is only for distracting the player's view. It uses a similar tactic to the Minireenas' second counterpart. *Lolbit is partially Canon with its appearance in the Primary Control Module being canon, while its appearance in Custom Night not being canon. Sounds The sound Lolbit's intermission makes when it shows up. Gallery Lolbit.png|Lolbit's head that sometimes replaces Ennard's Mask. LolbitTheMaskStealer.png|Lolbit's head replacing Ennard's mask in the Primary Control Module. Monitorbit.png|Lolbit's Image that shows up on the monitors. LolbitLook!.png|Lolbit's Image from the Custom Night Menu. LOLbit.png|Lolbit's intermission saying "Please Stand By", reminiscent of when a TV show goes offline. Lolbit.gif|Lolbit in FNaF World. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Night 1 Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5 Category:Non-Canon Category:Appears in FNaF World Category:Custom Night Category:Easter Egg Category:Unknown Gender Category:FNaF World